


Neko Neighbors

by LollipopUsagiChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat, F/F, F/M, Forever, Kawaii, M/M, Mates, Mating, Nekos, Slow Updates, also on Wattpad, author is crazy, cuteness, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, meow, mpreg in the future, random people may occur, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopUsagiChan/pseuds/LollipopUsagiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description is inside but here is a short summary. Eren and Levi are nekos. Armin and Erwin are neighbors. Armin is Eren's master/owner. And Erwin is Levi's 'owner'. ErenxLevi & ArminxErwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

LevixEren = Ereri

Levi and Eren are nekos in this story.

Info about nekos:  
-purebreed nekos can mate with either male or female nekos and make them pregnant  
-they can only have one mate and they stick with that mate forever  
-nekos are possessive, especially when it comes to there mates

Summary:  
Levi is a neko who lives with his 'owner' Erwin. Levi was an abandon neko living in the streets when Erwin saved him. Now he lives with him in a peaceful and cozy home. He is mateless and does not wish to enteract with other nekos, especially female ones.

Eren is also a neko who lives and travels with his master Armin. Eren is an orphaned neko whos mother was killed by inus (dogs) and was about to die if Armin didn't find him. He is mateless and loves to explore the outside world. He is opposite of what a real neko is suppose to be. He acts more friendly and passionate, than antisocial.

Armin is a scientist and travels the world for mysterious things or discovers things that are yet to be uncovered. When Armin moved back into his small apartment room he was greeted by his neighbor Erwin, and he began to have a crush on him.

Erwin is a police cop and when he spots Armins, he fell in love and tries to help him in his research.

One day Armin invited Erwin and his neko Levi over and when they arrived at the house, Levi fell head over heels for Eren and wants to have his kittens. (awkward but my story!!!)

First chapter will be out soon!!!! XD


	2. Erwin is in lala land~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is in lala land~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter of Neko Neighbors!!!XD
> 
> Be warn! Most chapter are short but I will try to make them longer as I continue to write! X3

[3rd PoV]

 

It's quiet..... _tooooo_ quiet.

That is what is going through Levi's mind. Right now Levi is laying on the couch, relaxing and enjoying the peace. He turned to his left to see the time on the clock, which is hanging lazily on the wall. 

7:45pm 

 _Stupid Bushy Brows is late_! thought Levi. His tail started to move side to side in a curly and angry wave. Angry and annoyed. _Usually Erwin is here at home by 5pm. Maybe he got caught up in some stupid robbery or something. Dang it! Who's going to cook for me?!_   multiple thoughts were going through Levi's mind. All ending up with a negative mark on his forehead and an angry swishing tail. Levi kept thinking negative thoughts in his head about whats he's going to do when Erwin arrives.

Suddenly his ears perk up, someone was fidgeting with the door handle, trying to get it open. _Speak of the devil_ , Levi thought angrily, _he's here._ Just as Levi thought of that, Erwin finally opened the door.

Levi sat up on the couch and was ready to yell at him but stopped because of the funny look Erwin was showing on his face.

"Oi, bushy brow, what happened to you?" Levi asked with an eyebrow raised at him.

Erwin jumped up at the sound of his neko's voice. "Ah, sorry Levi, didn't know you were awake."

"Tsk, how can I sleep or even take a nap with an empty stomach?" Levi said angrily.

Erwin raised both of his hands up in surrender, but he still kept that smile on his face, "sorry, i'll make you a tuna sandwich."

Erwin walked into the kitchen and gathered up all the ingredients to make a tuna sandwich. Levi got up from the couch and followed Erwin into the kitchen to get his meal. Unfortunately Levi is a cat, so curiosity got to him, "what's with the stupid expression on your face?"

Just as Levi said that Erwin turned around and gave him an even happier expression. "Levi!" he yelled, "I think I'm in love!"

Levi gave Erwin an annoyed look, "so?" he asked, "Is that it?"

Erwin finished making the sandwich and gave it to Levi, who gladly took it from Erwin and began devouring. Not caring if he is making a mess or not, he'll clean the mess up later on. Erwin then began making his own sandwich, but with ham instead of tuna.

"So get this! You know the empty apartment room in front of ours and that it was empty when we moved here a couple of months ago?" asked Erwin who finished making his sandwich and is putting the ingredients away.

Levi nodded his head, still eating his tuna sandwich.

"So just as I got out of my car, I see this man-or boy-or whatever, struggling to get his suitcase out of his car but is having a problem taking it out because it was stuck. So I went over to him and asked if he needed help. He turned to me to reply yes and I..was...awestruck..by his beauty. He has beautiful blonde hair and light blue eyes that matches his face. Oh his face was adorable! I fell in love Levi!"

Levi now finished his sandwich and is licking his hands for any crumbs left, "so what's this got to do with the empty room?"

"I'm getting to it," said Erwin, "the boys name is Armin and he lives in apartment AE, the room across from us! So I asked him why the room was empty and he told me that he is a scientist, a researcher, an explorer. He goes out and travels around the world to look for things that ain't real or new discoveries."

Levi smirked, "so? Bigfoot?"

Erwin gave his neko a look that said 'watch it' and continued talking, "so once I helped him get his suitcase out, a neko popped up from behind Armin!--"

Levi cut Erwin from his talking, "Wait! Did you say neko?"

Erwin nodded," Yes. Now let me finish.....So I was shocked and actually jumped up when he appeared. I asked Armin if that neko was his but I didn't need to because the neko introduced himself. I was surprised that he didn't hiss or hide himself behind Armin. He actually came up to me and put out his hand for me to shake. Of course I was confused but took his hand none the less and shook it with him. He said that his name was Aaron? Maren? No! Eren! His name is Eren! He's Armin's neko and travels with him in his adventures. He was cute I'll tell you that Levi, with brown hair and caribbean eyes. I bet you will fall head over heels for him."

At that comment Levi 'tsk' him.

"So pretty much you fell for the boy next door?" said Levi boredly.

Erwin smiled at Levi, "yes, yes I did Levi. And I happen to like him. Oh! Which reminds me. Armin invited us over for dinner tomorrow. He wants to know his new neighbors and apologize for not being here when we first moved."

Levi was frowning, "so we are going over to your crush's room and having a nice spazzing fucking time with them over dinner? Not only that, I have to meet another neko?"

"Yes, now go get some sleep. And I can already tell that you will fall in love with Eren," said Erwin with a smirk on his face.

Levi 'tsk' once more before heading to his 'bed'. Which happened to be the couch. Levi loves the couch and doesn't let anyone, even Erwin who bought the couch, to sit or be near it. The couch is _that_ comfortable.

 _Yippy, can't wait for tomorrow_ , said Levi sarcastically as he fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?
> 
> How is it?
> 
> Okay? Good? Bad? Terrible? (please don't say terrible)
> 
> I'll probably be posting chapters of this story mostly every week.....or when i have extra time.....so stay tune for the next chapter to come!!! XD


	3. How they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much how Armin and Erwin met.....the feels! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....yeah.....i have no excuse why i'm posting late....so read forth my yaoi friends!!! XD
> 
> BTW: some characters will act OCC!!!! That means OUT OF CHARACTER!!!!
> 
> continue~! :3
> 
> Oh almost forgot!
> 
>  
> 
> The nekos described in my story are like this:
> 
> -They don't have HUMAN ears, instead the HuMaN ears are replaced by CAT EARS  
> -They do have a CAT TAIL  
> -They have SHARP NAILS (which needs to be filed daily)  
> -They have CAT INSTINCTS and SOME CAT PERSONALITIES which I will give you guys hints on as the story progresses k
> 
> Continue my neko fans!!!!! X3 XD

[Armin's POV]

 

"Finally we're back home!" I exclaimed when we drove past the WELCOME sign at our home town.

"Yeah," agreed Eren while stretching his arms out in the car, "can't wait to lay on my bed and sleep the WHOLE day!"

You see me and Eren (my neko) were out in a jungle, hunting for an endangered grizzly bear. It took us four months to find it!

I got bitten by mosquitoes, tangled in spider webs, flies were buzzing around me, almost fell into a cliff, and almost got eaten! Thrice!

If it weren't for Eren, I would have a 94.5% chance of dying in certain deaths. Eren is like a huge bundle into one. He can cook, clean, hunt, run, chase, jump, protect, etc.

Eren is a purebreed neko and he is proud of it.

I remembered when I first met Eren. 

It was during my first expedition to the Himalayas, looking for a Yeti, when I stumbled into Eren. No really, I fell on top of him when I tripped in the snow and lost conscious after that.

The next thing I know, is that I woke up to an unfamiliar room with the neko I fell on and his 'owner'.

Hannes, Eren's now ex-owner, was kind enough to help me in my expedition and Eren wanted to explore the world just like me. So I became Eren's new owner and we started to travel together. Me being the 'damsel in distress' and Eren being my 'rescuer'. No matter what situation we are in, Eren can find a way out. And over the years we became more than owner and pet, we became the best of friends, more towards brothers.

I can always count on Eren for anything...

 

~few minutes later~

 

I parked in front of the apartment building and then Eren ran out of the rented car and flopped on the freshly cut grass while yelling, "Home Sweet Home!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his childness behavior, "Eren, why don't you go and get the keys from the apartment manager Nanaba?"

Eren's ears perk up and got off the grass. He turned around to me and said 'sure' and ran to Nanaba's apartment room.

While he left to go get the keys, I was trying to get the luggage out from the trunk. But that didn't work because the luggage was stuck onto something. "Kuso," I cursed quietly still tugging on the luggage when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

I turned around to say yes to the stranger but then I stop because I was awe struck by the person standing beside me. He has short blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Tall and well built might I add. He also has a smile on his face that makes you want to smile along with him. Although his...um...eyebrows are a bit on the bushy side.

He didn't say anything and It was quiet but I think he was waiting for my answer, "oh-uh, sure." 

_Dang it! I think I said that shyly._

But I didn't care at the moment because he started to help me with my luggage and boy.....I think something inside of me just melted at the site of him moving his muscles.

_I think I'm in love...?_

Now I believe he's telling me something in which I'm not listening to and was about to ask him to repeat himself when Eren popped up from behind me.

"Armin I got the keys!" Eren yelled happily at me and then faced the stranger, "who's this?"

I couldn't answer that question because even I don't know!

As if reading my mind the hot stranger introduced himself, "My name is Erwin Smith, nice to meet you."

Eren then came beside me and held out a hand to Erwin, "Hello! My name is Eren Jeager, Armin's neko."

Erwin looked shocked to say the least. It's as if he wasn't expecting a neko to introduce himself.

"Oh-uh, nice to meet you too Eren," said Erwin shaking Eren's hand a little nervous but on gaurd in case if Eren plans to bite or scratch him. After the weird shake they let go and Eren came back to my side.

"And this here," Eren grabs my arm and held it up for a handshake, "is Armin Arlert if you haven't introduced to eachother yet."

I was blushing, "E-Eren!"

Erwin chuckled and grabbed my hand for a shake, "nice to meet you Armin."

I'm pretty sure my face is the color of a tomato right now. Either from the fact that I am shaking THE hand of the HoT stranger, or that we haven't let go of eachother hands just yet.

After a while Eren decided to 'Ahem' real loud, which made me and Erwin release eachother hands.

Clearly Erwin had a small blush going on but decided to continue the conversation, "Do you live in these apartment buildings by any chance?"

Since I can't think straight at the moment Eren did the talking, "yes we live in this apartment, room AE ."

Erwin's cute eyebrows lift up.....WAIT! Did I said  _cute_ , I meant  _hot!_. "Really?! My room is just right across from yours! I thought it was just an empty room?"

"No we live there, it's just that Armin here is a scientists and he goes out and looks for endangered things or a discovery of some sort," replied back Eren.

"Well, that is mighty impressive! A scientist huh?"

I nodded, still not trusting my voice yet.

"Yes," Eren continues, "and we just happen to come back from one and are planning to relax for a couple of weeks, if not months."

Erwin looks happy, "well then, I'm hoping to see you guys again later on." With that said Erwin started to walk away from us. But before he can get far I had  _enough_  courage to yell out, "W-Would you like to c-come over for d-dinner t-t-tomorrow?"

I said I had  _enough_ , I didn't say I had  _a lot_.

Erwin's face started to raid off happiness and gave a big (hot) smile, "I would be honored."

He turned around once more but stopped once again in his tracks and looked over his right shoulder to us, "just so you know, I'll be bringing a guest along to keep Eren company."

With that comment he left and started to walk to his apartment room.

"That went pretty well, didn't it Armin?" asked Eren. But before I can answer him I think my face got too red and I past out.

"Oi! Armin!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh?
> 
> please vote, comment, and follow XD
> 
> I LOVE your guy'z comments!!! X3


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is a mess, so Armin and Eren devised a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this story is on wattpad.com
> 
> It is under my name Lollipop_Usagi :3
> 
> Thank you for asking and Thanks for all the wonderful comments!!!! XD
> 
> ALSO this chapter has now been edited by a good friend of mine on wattpad....thanks again @pandemicpandas!!! XD

**This** **story** **is** **brought** **to** **you** **by** **ereri** **.** **Cuz** **everyone** **needs** **some** **cute** **and** **fluffy** **ereri** **! :3**

  
  
  


[Eren's POV]

So, let's go over what happened yesterday. Armin and I arrived home after the long and painful trip to the Jungle. I went to go get our keys from Nanaba and came to see Armin blushing red like a tomato.

Invited a stranger, or neighbor-we-haven't-met-yet, to our apartment. Said stranger, mentioned he's going to bring someone to keep me company. And finally, to end our conclusion, we have ABSOLUTELY NO FOOD WHATSOEVER!!!!!

As of this moment, I'm sitting on the living room couch watching Armin panic, blabbing something along the lines of 'hot person coming', and 'Captain America'.

Okay, that last one I made up.. but he totally looks like Captain America...right?!

Sorry, back to the important stuff; watching Armin panic. It's quite amusing but I should probably stop him from breaking another vase by accident.

*CRASH!*

Nevermind, that was our last vase.

"EREN! What are we going to DO!" yelled Armin, pulling his hair, "The house is dirty, the kitchen needs cleaning, we have to buy food, the laundry is piling up, and did I mention we have to BUY FOOD!?"

Okay I think that's enough.

I got off the couch and walked towards Armin, who is still panicking. I grabbed both of this arms and pulled them away from his hair, ending his panic....hopefully.

"Armin!" I yelled, getting his attention."Calm down! We have enough time to do all of those things."

Armin calmed down enough from his embarrassing panic attack to ask, "Even buy food?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Yes, we have time to buy food."

"And make it?"

"And make it."

"And do the other things?"

I sighed again, "We have enough time until 6pm for dinner." 

I looked up the the clock above the tv, "right now it's 8am."

Armin looked behind him to checked if I read the time right, "Eren, the time says 9am...."

........~silence~........

Armin then looked down at the ground and made a 'pfft' sound.

"Don't make fun of me! You know I can't read time! Those eights look like nines most of the time!" I yelled at Armin, angry that he laughs at me while I try to make him feel better.

At my outburst Armin started to laugh at me and at the same time have a spazz attack. Atleast he stopped having the panic attack and has graciously chosen now, to stop laughing. I am not thrilled.

Armin looked at me with a smile on his face, "I can always count on you to make me feel better huh?"

Now it was my turn to smile, "Always."

"So," said Armin, "what's the plan Captain?"

I gave Armin a big smile, "Okay! Here's the plan!"

 

~10:00am = Clean the House~

"Hey Eren?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to all the vases we had?"

"........*sweat drop*.....Erm.."

 

~11:50am = Laundry~

"Armin are these your boxers or mine?"

"Eren you don't wear those kind of boxers."

"Oh yeah! Then whose under-wears are these?"

".........."

"..............."

"......................"

".....Armin, you wear-?"

_"Not one word Eren."_

 

~12:30pm = What to decide for Dinner~

"I want fish."

"You want everything with fish! Let's try something different."

"Sushi then?"

"Still fish."

"Fried Salmon?"

"Fish!"

"Creole Red Snapper?"

"....That sounds good. What's the main ingredient?"

"Fish.'

"........We are sticking with Fettuccine."

"But!"

"No butts!"

 

~1:50pm = Grocery Shopping~

"Remember Eren, buy only what is ON THE LIST! Got it?"

"Yep! Buy only what Armin wrote on the list."

"Okay, be back by 2:30pm okay Eren?"

"Hai!"

 

~2:30pm = Eren came back from Grocery Shopping~

"Spaghetti, Alfredo Sauce, Butter, Salt, Meat......yep that's everything--Wait!"

"............."

"Eren? Why is there fish here?"

"...............It was on sale! How could I not get it?!"

"....I don't have time to argue with you. Make the food and have a separate bowl for your fish then."

"Yay! XD"

"But you're not off the hook!"

"Awwwwwe!"

 

~5:00pm = Food is ready~

"Alright the food is ready and now all we have to do is get ready ourselves. Eren, what time is it?"

"Adventure Time!!!"

"You should stop watching that show, I swear that is all you ever think about."

"....... :3 ........."

"GAH! We only have one hour left!"

"Quick to the Batmobile!"

"Eren! Your doing it wrong! It's "Quick to the Bathmobile!'"

"Oh! That sounds even better."

 

~5:55pm = Ready~

"You think I dressed too fancy Eren?"

"You always dress too fancy."

"Gee, thanks Eren."

"You look fine."

 

~5:59pm = It's Time!~

"Ready Eren?"

"Yep! And you?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

"Well, here they come."

 

 

*DING DONG!*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!! XD
> 
> Sorry if it's short and sorry for the long wait! DX
> 
> But I updated so you should be happy!!! X3
> 
> This chapter was meant to be funny!
> 
> It was also supposed to be different but I didn't like how it was going at first because it was too serious than funny -_-
> 
> So that's why I took too long, here ya go!!! :3
> 
> I'll be updating the other stories soon as well so be patient my otakus!! X3


	5. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin getting ready :3

**Meow~**

 .....

....

...

..

.

 

**[Levi's POV]**

 

**~Levi's Schedule~**

 

4:00 a.m.

Sleeping.

 

5:15 a.m.

Still sleeping.

 

7:30 a.m.

Wake ups.

 

7:45 a.m.

Licks myself clean.

 

8:50 a.m.

Breakfast which consists of a cup of milk and a tuna can.

 

9:45 a.m.

Nap time.

 

11:00 a.m.

Stretches.

 

11:05 a.m.

Nap time. Again.

 

12:00 p.m.

Sleeps.

 

1:55 p.m.

Dream land.....

 

"LEVI!"

 

*Screeching noises*

 

....or not.

 .....

"WHAT THE HELL ERWIN!?" I yelled at my 'master'.

 

Erwin gave me an 'are you serious' look and then he sighed, "Levi it's almost 6 o'clock and we still have to get ready!"

 

"Ready for what?" I asked him. I knew what it was but I like to annoy him sometimes, okay most times.

 

"We have to get ready for the dinner tonight!"

 

I gave him 'straight face' look and said, "oh yeah, that shitty dinner with your 'crush'."

 

"Yes, so please go take a bath and wear your best clothes," he said.

 

My tail twitched at the meantion of a bath. Don't get me wrong shitty readers, I like taking a bath but I hate how my ears and tail get all soaked up from the water and I have to blowdry them. Fricking annoying.

 

I was having an awkward staring contest at Erwin, to see who would win if I have to take a bath.

 

Of course he won because I can't take his eyebrows. Who in the world would have those big, bushy eyebrows?! Literally!?!?

 

Only Erwin. Only him.

 

I gave out a long sigh and got off my comfortable couch and walked towards the bathroom.

 

~~~2 HOURS LATER~~~

 

Stupid Erwin. Stupid shower. Stupid Erwin.

 

Erwin always win. I mean it's in his name! Er-WIN!

 

Gah! Why does he have to be my master?! Why?!?!

 

"You done Levi?" asked Erwin.

 

"No I ain't done, I just drowned myself in there for the joy of it," I replied back harshly.

 

"Okay good, now it's my turn."

 

Harsh may I add.

 

I pretty much wore my black long-sleeve shirt and comfortable black pants. Hey, he didn't say to dress fancy now did he.

 

After 2 hours passed by, Erwin finally came out the bathroom wearing a light blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans.

 

"How do I look Levi?" he asked me.

 

I simply replied back as 'nicely' as I could, "You look shitty."

 

Erwin sweat drop at my choice of words. He then looked at the clock to see we only have 30 minutes left.

 

"Why don't we head on out now?" he said.

 

I simply shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the apartment room. Then Erwin came out and locked the door.

 

"Ready?" he asked.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, "Oi, you better not make me regret coming with you to this shitty dinner."

 

Erwin chuckled, "Don't worry Levi, you won't regret it."

 

We walked all the way to room AE and Erwin actually fucking waited till it was 6 to knock on the door. 

 

When he did, we were greeted by a blonde boy.

 

 _A mushroom?_  I thought immediately.

 

Armin brightened up at the sight of us, "Erwin! And....um...." 

 

"Tch, Levi brat," I said annoyingly.

 

Armin blushed a bit, "Sorry. Erwin and Levi! Please come in! The table is set and ready!"

 

 _You better not make me regret this Erwin or you have to say goodbye to your stuff animal Bob_ , I thought of angrily and entered the room.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part we all have been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR USAGI~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!
> 
> I am officially 19 years old! XD
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> So after 4 chapters we have finally arrive at the dinner part! XD
> 
> This is what you all have been waiting for right?!?!?! RIGHT!!!
> 
> Well here you guys go!! X3

**[No One's POV]**

**5:55 P.M.**

Erwin and Levi have arrived a bit early for the dinner to start, so they waited outside till it was 6 o'clock.

And right on 6, Erwin knocked on the door to room AE. 

They heard a click and the door opened up to reveal a little blonde hair (mushroom) boy. 

"Erwin you made it on time!" exclaimed happily Armin.

Erwin gave Armin a warm and gentle smile, "Of course I made it on time, I always keep my promises."

Armin then let the duo in and showed them around the apartment.

"This is the living room, and over there is the hallway which leads to my room, Eren's room, and a bathroom," he explained to them.

"Where's Eren?" asked Erwin, who was looking around for him.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen putting finishing touches to our dinner," said Armin.

"Why is a neko cooking for a human? It should be the other way around," said a very quiet and annoyed Levi.

Armin then looked behind Erwin and said, "Who's this?"

Levi then sighed, "Bushy-brow here was  _sooo_  entrance by you that he has forgotten about his own neko."

Armin blushed by what Erwin's neko said, and Erwin simply chuckled a bit.

"Armin, this is my neko, Levi Rivaille," Erwin said as he introduced his neko to his crush.

Armin gave Levi a nervous smile and put his hand out for a handshake, "Nice to meet you Levi, I'm Armin."

Levi 'tsk' ignoring the handshake and said a bit rudely, "Yeah I know."

Erwin gave Levi a look that said 'behave' and gave Armin a sad smile, "I'm so sorry for Levi's rude behavior. He tends to ignore people and takes a while to warm up to."

Armin nervously put his hands up and waved them from side to side, "Oh, no need to apologize! I understand about neko's conditions. I mean, my neko is a bit strange and doesn't act like the rest of his kind, but he's still a neko never-the-less."

Erwin felt relief wash over him, "Thanks for understanding Armin."

Armin blushed a bit at the appreciation.

And of course someone had to ruin the little moment between the two human males, "I'm not sorry for interrupting but I'm getting hungry. So feed me human."

At the mention of food a voice yelled out from the kitchen, "Everyone! Food is ready!"

"Looks like the food is ready," said Armin, "follow me to the dining room."

Armin then led them to the dining room where there, on the table, are plates with food already on them.

"Yum! This dinner looks delicious!" yelled out Erwin.

"Thanks!"

At the sound of that voice, the trio (Erwin, Levi & Armin), turned around to face the owner of that voice. Armin let out a small smile, Erwin gave out a chuckle, and Levi.......was awestruck.

The owner of the voice, was known to be Armin's neko, Eren Jeager.

"At the request of Armin, I made fettuccine for everyone," said happily Eren, "the ones' with chicken are for the humans, and the ones' with fish are for the nekos'. I hope you enjoy the meal!"

 

**[Levi's POV]**

Once me and Erwin entered the mushroom's home, he had forgotten about me. Like actually FORGOTTEN about ME!

So I pretty much followed them around, hoping Erwin would remember bringing me.

But  _no._

So I had to say something or else I'll just be ackwardly standing there.

At the mention of 'food' and 'neko' I made myself known to the love-struck duo. Then after my introduction and rudeness, I was ignored once more.

 _Stupid Shitty Bushy Brows And Mushroom Head!_  was the only thing running through my head. 

Then my stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts.

I, of course, had to ruin there lovey-dovey moment, "I'm not sorry for interrupting but I'm getting hungry. So feed me human."

The mushroom boy led us to the dining room, where plates of food are already served.

"Yum! This dinner looks delicious!" yelled out Erwin.

"Thanks!" said a mysterious voice.

Me, along with Armin and Erwin, turned around to the source of said voice.

I was.....awestruck.

It was a male neko.

He was tall, which kind of annoyed me, but hot.

He has brown fluffy hair, and on his hair where two pairs of soft looking brown cat ears. Right now he's wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, and a light brown shirt that reaches to his elbows. He also has a cute fluffy tail that is swaying side to side right now.

But the most attraction that got me was his eyes, and his beautiful smile.

His eyes are a shade between green and blue, like the ocean. I'm not a fan of the ocean, but this boy seems to make it work. The perfect carribean color.

And his smile.......his smile is breath-taking. When he smiles, I feel calmness and protection, and I feel safe around him. His smiles, are bright and enlightening.

And, I think I just fell in love.

 

**[No One's POV]**

It was a quiet dinner between the four.

There would be some talk here and there, but mostly the sound of forks and cups being used at the moment.

"So," Erwin started looking at Armin and Eren on the other side of the table, "How did you two meet?"

Armin blushed, remembering how he met Eren, "E-Eto..um...It was my first expedition. I was assigned to go into the Himalayas to look for a Yeti. I got lost. Then I stumbled, not figuratively, upon Eren and passed out. Next thing I know, I was in a cabin with Eren and his ex-owner..."

Eren helped continue the story, "...and then Armin explained how he was an explorer and I told him if I can come along."

"Why?" asked a blushing Levi.

Eren gave Levi a smile, "I want to explore! I want to see the outside world! And I want to see the ocean more than anything in the world!"

Erwin chuckled at Eren's enthusiastic, "It's good to have dreams."

Armin then looked at Erwin, "What about you Erwin?"

Erwin was a bit surprised that Armin is asking about him, "Well right now I'm a retired military commander, but as of this moment I am an ordinary policeman."

"Why an ordinary policeman?" asked Armin tilting his head a bit.

Erwin tried to hold in his blush, but at the sight of Armin tilting his head adorably, he can't just seem to hold it together.

"W-Well," started a blushing Erwin, "I just wanted a peaceful life, since I have been in war and have seen many things. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I want to settle down and relax."

Both, Armin and Eren, nodded there heads in acknowledgement at Erwin's statement.

Eren then turned and faced Levi, "What about you Levi? What do you do?"

Levi stopped eating and started to stutter, "I-I do n-nothing..."

"Hmm...." Eren's ear twitched upon hearing Levi, "Why not?"

Levi was red in face. How can he tell his 'crush' that he does nothing but sleep and eat all day. Besides cleaning once in a while.

How can he tell the neko, who's been outside, into the world, exploring and discovering new things? That he is just an ordinary house cat?

Erwin saw the distressed on Levi's face and intertwined with there conversation, "When I'm not home, Levi helps out by cleaning and going grocery shopping for me. Since I'm always out and coming home late once in a while, he helps out by keeping the apartment from becoming a pig-style."

Eren's tailed twitched and started moving side to side.

"Oh, I see," said Eren with a smile.

After the conversation between them ended, the quartet finished there meal in silence. Embarrasing and ackward silence, that is.

Once everyone is done eating, Erwin and Levi started to get out of there chairs and grabbed there things.

"Thank you for having us over for dinner," said Erwin.

Armin blushed, "No problem."

"I'm glad there is another neko besides me living in this apartment, so thanks for coming by for dinner Levi," said Eren.

Now it was Levi's turn to blush, "No p-problem."

Armin led Erwin and Levi to the door that leads them out of AE.

"Have a good night sleep and I hope to see you again," said Armin.

"Good night Armin," said Erwin, "and good night Eren!"

Eren, who was in the kitchen washing up the plates, yelled out to the trio at the door, "Good night Erwin and Levi!"

Erwin gave out a chuckled and then began to walk out the door, not before dragging a dazed Levi.

Armin waved them out and then closed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! FINALLY! I HAVE MADE IT TO THAT PART OF THE STORY!
> 
> Levi: took you long
> 
> Me: meanie!
> 
> Eren: i like this chapter
> 
> Armin: me too
> 
> Erwin: me three
> 
> Me: me four!
> 
> Levi: you wrote this chapter
> 
> Me: doesn't mean i won't like it :)
> 
> Armin: before this chapter is done i wanna say something to Usagi-chan
> 
> Me: yesh~ :3
> 
> Erwin, Armin, Eren, & Levi: HAPPY 19TH BIRHTDAY!!!!
> 
> Me: >////////////


	7. How Levi Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, very short chapter
> 
> But very adorable!!!! XD

[Erwin's POV]

After saying our goodbyes to Armin and Eren, me and Levi began to walk back to our apartment room.

Although, along the way, Levi has a small blush on his face and was walking a bit clumsy.

"You okay Levi?" I asked him.

Levi jumped a little, making his tail and ears shot straight up upon hearing my voice.

"S-Shut up Erwin," he hissed at me.

I smirked, knowing why Levi was acting this way.

He was in love.

And I know with who Levi fell in love with.

We arrived at our apartment door and I grabbed the key that was in my right pocket. 

"W-Would you hurry the f-fuck up?" hissed out Levi.

I chuckled, "Geez Levi, calm down. Everyone falls in love someday or another."

Levi tsked and ignored me.

After our short conversation I was able to unlock the door and open it up. Levi walked in first, making me walk in after him and lock the door.

Levi was already sitting down on the couch, ready to fall alseep. But before he can fall asleep, I'm going to torture him with questions.

"So," I started saying, "How do you feel?"

Levi gave me an annoyed side glance face, "I feel tired idiot."

I chuckled, "I meant about Eren."

Just after I said his name, Levi gave off a small shiver. 

"What do you think about Eren?" I asked him.

Levi gave off another small shiver and he started to blush, "I d-don't know what y-your talking about?" 

Got him, I thought with a smirk.

"What do you think about Eren?" I repeated the question back to Levi.

Levi lifted both of his legs on the couch and hid his face between them. He started to talk but I couldn't hear him.

I covered my right ear with my right hand, "What? I can't hear you Levi."

Levi lifted up his face a bit, "I-I think I l-like him."

"Like or love?" I asked him.

Levi raised his head to face me.

His face was covered in red from blushing, and both his ears and tail were twitching.

What I didn't expect was Levi's next choice of words.

"I want to have his kittens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very short chapter but atleast I updated! XD


	8. How Eren Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another short chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry for the chapter's being short but you have to read these in order to go to the next chapter.
> 
> It's going to get better and better soon so hold on!
> 
> Also its hard keeping track of stories and school work so calm down people!!! Xp
> 
> I shall post when they are ready! :3

 

[Armin's POV]

 

After Erwin and Levi left, I close the door and locked it. I then sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Eren done washing the dishes and putting the last plate away in the cabinet.

 

"Today has been a long day huh Eren?" I said as I walked to the chair, that Erwin was just sitting on a while ago during dinner, and sat on it.

 

Upon hearing Eren's name, he turned around to face me, "To a human yes, but to a neko it seems short."

 

I sigh again and stretched on the chair I was sitting on.

 

"We should do this again sometime," said Eren.

 

I smiled, "Yes we should huh."

 

Which reminds me....

 

"Hey Eren," I called out to my neko.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

I gave him a smirk, "What do you think about Erwin's neko, Levi?"

 

"....."

 

"Like what's your honest opinion on him?"

 

Eren opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, then he closed it.

 

"Eren?" I got a little confused because usually Eren would just say what's on his mind rather than holding it in.

 

I kept staring at Eren, waiting to see if he would tell me or not.

 

After 15 minutes of staring, I gave up. He'll come around when he's comfortable enough to tell me what's on his mind.

 

Just as I was about to get up from my seat, Eren started to mumble.

 

"Huh? What did you say Eren?"

 

He mumbled again.

 

"Eren, I can't understand you if you don't speak louder enough for me to hear," I said to him.

 

Eren then looked down and.....is that a blush I see?!

 

No! The Eren I know does not _blush_!

 

I got closer to Eren to see if he was really blushing.

 

Yep, he is.

 

I should take a picture but I know he'll destroy it once he has a chance.

 

Eren then looked up to face me, still blushing, and yelled out...

 

"I want to mate him!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the very short chapter but atleast i updated! X3
> 
> vote, comment, share, etc. XD
> 
> also wow guys! you really want them to mate and get Levi preggers huh
> 
> you guys want kittens soon? yes or no?


	9. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal grocery shopping......or is it?! O^O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this chapter will be longer than my last two chapters so i hope you enjoy the new chapter :3
> 
> this chapter is brought to you by Levi's (the pants, not Levi, pantalones)
> 
> Also thank @Misaki_levi (on Wattpad) for posting on my board to update Neko Neighbors so here ya go! XD
> 
> BEWARE: Levi's cussing ahead and Levi's OOC!!!!

 

[Levi's POV]

Today was a relaxing day and I spent this day sleeping on the couch. That is, until Erwin came in the room with bed hair. You would think that just becuase he looks like Captain America, does not mean that he can act like him; all perfect and what-not.

Erwin yawned, "Good morning Levi."

Instead of answering back, I made my tail swish back and forth, indicating that I am saying 'Good-fucking-morning'.

Erwin saw my greeting and shook his head, "Can't you say 'Good Morning' like a good little neko you are?"

My ears perked at the word 'little', oooh how that iritates me when I hear that one word. I turned around in my couch to face him and gave off my meanest glare ever.

"If I hear you say that one _word_ one more time, I will strangle you in your sleep," I hissed out to Erwin.

Erwin ignored my threat and gave me a small smirk, "You wouldn't strangle _Eren_ if he said that to you, now would you?"

Crap, he caught, I thought while giving off a small blush.

Erwin then puffed out his chest, as though he just won an argument, which he did.

He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. Probably to make scramled eggs and toasted bread, the usual.

I went back to relaxing on the couch. Not one minute later I heard Erwin's voice shout out to me, "Levi! We've ran out of coffee, can you go get some from the store?!"

Way to ruin my perfect morning Erwin.

"Fine!" I yelled out.

I got off my comfy couch and walked to Erwin's room to grab some clothing. Since I sleep on my couch, I put my clothing in Erwin's room since he only has one room in this apartment room. I don't have much clothing since I don't get out much. So I simply have plain t-shirts, some sweat pants, and jeans.

I grabbed a pair of black pants and a plain black t-shirt. Once fully clothed and dresses, I walked back to the living room to see Erwin standing near the front door. Before I walked out, he handed me some cash, "Make sure you get the good brand, and we're also running out of milk so get that too."

I pocketed the money and gave Erwin a salute, "Roger that 'master'."

I walked out and closed the door, not before seeing Erwin shake his head back and forth at my salute.

\------

The walk to the store was pleasant to say the least. There weren't many people out today, and it wasn't that hot outside. The store is actually located right across the apartment building. Convenient much? All I had to do was wait till the like turned green for me to walk.

As I waited I didn't noticed a familiar person standed right next to me, until now.

"Levi is that you?"

I tensed because I knew that voice from last night. I turned around slowly to face....yep....it's Eren. I can feel my body warming up but I had to control it. What would he think he saw me blushing? He would probably think that I have a crush on him and walk away from me. Rejecting that he never met me and would not see me again.

I really like him, and not just the school girl crush. I really do love him. And him, standing there where the light hits him at the perfect angle, just made my heart go _doki doki_ really fast. I just want to jump on him right then and there and create baby kittens with him that resembles our love for eathother. _Shit! Control yourself Levi!_ I yelled at myself.

"So what you doing here Levi?" asked Eren.

 _Control yourself! Control yourself!_ I chanted in my head.

Then I took a deep breath and yield myself to look at him, "I'm j-just heading to the s-store to buy g-g-groceries."

Fuck me right now.

Eren tilted his head and gave me a big smile, "Really, me too!"

I swear his smile can cure anything right now, even my cold heart.

"I need to buy some eggs, bread, ham, milk, and mayo for breakfast. What about you?" asked Eren.

 _Crap! What was I suppose to buy again?_ I yelled to myself in my head, _Think Levi! Think!_ _Oh yeah!_

"Milk......and coffee," I replied back to Eren.

Eren then nodded his head and moved his body more towards me, "You know, your very cute."

I'm pretty sure I'm a blushing tomato right now.

I moved my head down to face the ground, "Thanks."

Eren leaned back up, "No problem, just stating the truth."

I feel warm and fuzzy inside. Is this how girl's feel when the person they admire complement you? Because I like this feeling I'm getting.

The light turned green for the pedestrians to walk. Eren and I began our walk together to the store, and once we arrived at the store we both headed to the milk section.

Once we got the milk we desire, we headed our separate ways to get the rest of the groceries we were in charge of. But before separating, Eren grabbed my arm, stopping me in my track to the coffee isle. He gave me a warm smile, "Meet me in front of the store when you finish shopping okay."

I nodded my head, not trusting my mouth at the moment.

Eren let go and quickly headed to find his other items. I, on the other hand, took a moment to compose myself because Eren touched me. He freaking grabbed my arm without warning. And his arm was surprisingly soft and warm.

After my little moment, I headed to the coffee isle and grabbed the 'good' kind that Erwin prefers.

I slowly walked to the cashier to pay for my two items.

Once done, I walked out of the store and moved to the right side of the door. Waiting for Eren.

After a few minutes past, I heard a _ding_ and the automatic doors slide right open to reveal Eren. He looked left and right searching for me, when he spotted me lounging on the wall and came up to me.

He smiled once he was in front of me, "That was fast of you."

I nodded.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

I nodded my head again.

He then surprised me again by grabbing ahold of my left hand, "Let's go then."

He started to drag me to the stop light, not letting go of my hand. Instead he tightened his hand around mine, as if he was scared to let go and lose me.

I didn't know what to do, so I tightened my hand around his instead. He looked over to me and gave me a bright smile. I think that smile was meant for me and me only. I couldn't help but smile aswell.

I've only met Eren just last night, but he's already making me smile and feel weird things that I have never experienced before in my life.

And I'm loving this.

But of course every good thing has to come to an end, the light turned green signaling that we can safely cross the street. Even as we crossed the street to the other side, Eren never loosened his hold on my hand. Which I'm really happy about.

We made it in front of the apartment building unharmed and with smiles on our faces. Even as we walked to our designated rooms, we were still holding hands. But once we've reached our assigned rooms, Eren let go of my hand very slowly.

"I'm glad we were able to hang out today, even it's for a while," he said.

I nodded my head, "It was r-really fun."

Eren turned around a little and grabbed the door handle that led to his apartment room and opened the door, "I'll see you later then Levi."

The way he says my name is amazing, and a turned on.

I turned around to face my own door and replied back, "L-Later Eren."

I love saying his name, because it feels like I was destined to say it. Like we were meant for eachother.

I opened my door to walk inside, but before I can put my foot in the door, I felt someone grabbed my arm and turned me around.

It happened for only a few seconds. Eren was kissing me.

I can feel his lips on me, a perfect fit.

Eren then let go and gave me another small peck on the lips, "Later Levi."

Eren turned around and walked into his apartment room, leaving me standing there, blushing.

Thoughts were racing through my head like train wreck.

Eren kissed me. Eren _kissed_ me! **_Eren fucking kissed me!_**

"Levi, you okay out there? You've been standing in the hallway for about 10 minutes now?" asked Erwin who came out of the room to see what the commotion was about.

I quickly composed myself and walked inside the room, not before looking back to where Eren was previously standing.

 _Maybe he does have feelings for me,_ was my last thought as I closed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? boring? plain? needs more?
> 
> well they did just kissed and hold hands!
> 
> don't worry the smut will come eventually
> 
> you guys do want smut right?


End file.
